phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension)
Ferb Fletcher is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family, the step-brother to Phineas and Candace, and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Ferb Fletcher. Stuck in an area which was ruled by the evil Doofenshmirtz family, he has grown up without summer vacation and has never heard of it until Phineas and Ferb came along to teach them all about it. Early life Ferb's early years were presumably the same as his 1st Dimension counterpart: his father Lawrence met Linda Flynn and fell in love with her, eventually marrying her, and he gained Linda's children Phineas and Candace as step-siblings. At least five years ago prior to 1st Dimension counterpart's arrvial, he and Phineas bought Perry, who apparently was a secret agent. Somehow, Perry was defeated and captured by Heinz Doofenshmirtz without Ferb's knowledge, resulting in his transformation into the Platyborg, which commanded an army of Norm bots to the invade the Tri-State Area and conquer it. Now forced to live under the Doofenshmirtz family's tyrannical reign, Ferb spent the recent years playing Doofopoly with Phineas while wearing his Dooferalls. At some point, Candace founded the Resistance, an organization bent on overthrowing the Doofenshmirtz family, but forbade Ferb or Phineas from joining it out of concern for their safety. Present life Ferb and Phineas meet their 1st Dimension selves while playing Doofopoly, and he and Ferb-1 exchange handkerchiefs while watching Phineas hug Perry-1 under the impression that he is their Perry. After Perry-1 departs, the four go to Isabella's house; during the walk, they are saved by Buford from a patrolling Norm bot. The five then arrive at the Resistance headquarters via chute, and he and Phineas, along with Phineas-1 and Ferb-1, find out that Candace is the leader of the Resistance. Candace agrees to aid Phineas-1, Ferb-1, and a recently arrived Candace-1 in rescuing Perry-1, who was captured by Doofenshmirtz. However, he and Phineas are told to stay behind; despite this, they stow away in mine carts used by the Resistance. When Perry is rescued and an army of Norm bots pursues them as a result, Candace is forced to separate their mine cart from that of the 1st Dimension characters' to save her brothers from certain capture. After managing to become a Resistance member along with Phineas, Ferb aids Jeremy in his mission to rescue a captured Candace. She initially disapproves of her brothers' decisions, but after realizing that they can handle themselves in the outside world, she changes her opinions and shares a hug with the two of them. Ferb is later amongst the Resistance members that travel to the 1st Dimension to congratulate the residents in defeating Doofenshmirtz. He and Phineas share a loving reunion with Perry, whose evil was "fried out of him" after a battle with Perry-1 (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Following Doofenshmirtz's arrest, Ferb settled down into a peaceful life with his family, feeling happy that Perry is now back. He and the other kids settled down, reinvigorating their sense of fun towards sports. However, the glee is cut short when Perry is kidnapped by several animal cyborgs (who happen to be the missing agents of O.W.C.A. during Doofenshmirtz's reign). Ferb later learns from Candace that Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene was the one responsible for turning the agents into cyborgs and kidnapping Perry, Ferb aids the Resistance into rescuing Perry. However, he is followed by Pandaborg, who supposedly caught him and brought him to Charlene, who then turns Ferb into a cyborg. This allowed a freed Doofenshmirtz and Charlene to finally trap Candace, Phineas, and Perry in Charlene's penthouse. However, it turns out that Ferb had actually faked being turned into a cyborg and released his siblings and Perry, as part of their plan to launch a frontal attack on Charlene's penthouse. After the Resistance arrive in Charlene's penthouse, Ferb engages into a fight with Pandaborg. Fortunately, Perry manages to defeat Pandaborg by sending a pillar to fall on him, saving Ferb. Eventually, after the rest of the animal agents are freed from their evil programming, Candace is about to send both Doofenshmirtz and Charlene into custody, only to be interrupted by their daughter Vanessa, who convinces Candace to let her have a moment with her family. As Phineas and Ferb watch Vanessa sharing a moment with her family, Vanessa suddenly takes the opportunity to help her family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Ferb would still continue settling down to a peaceful life with his family. (Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension) Personality Like his 1st Dimension counterpart, Ferb is intelligent but he rarely speaks. Other than that, little of his personality is revealed in the movie, although he most likely wants to join The Resistance in their mission to bring down Doofenshmirtz as much as Phineas does.﻿ Physical Appearance Ferb is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, with the exception that he is paler, has his hair cut military-style﻿, and wears a white shirt and Dooferalls. As a Resistance member, he wears a black shirt, high-waisted black pants, black boots, an Army-green jacket, black gloves, and black sunglasses. In "Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension", his appearance has changed slightly. His skin is now the same tone as his 1st Dimension counterpart, and wears the same shirt and shoes. He still wears Dooferalls, but has one strap hanging down. His Resistance outfit is the same as the movie. Relationships Phineas Flynn He, like his 1st Dimension counterpart, not only sees Phineas as a stepbrother, but as a best friend. They would presumably spend all day playing Doofopoly. Candace Flynn He hasn't been seen speaking directly to Candace, but it appears that he loves her as a sister just as Phineas loves her. Perry the Platypus He hasn't been seen showing any emotion towards the subject of Perry, but he undoubtedly worries about his pet platypus' disappearance as much as Phineas does. Ferb Fletcher (1st dimension) He, being him, is obviously the same; for example, when Phineas-2 was hugging Perry, both Ferbs started to cry, and each one offered a handkerchief to the other. Also Phineas-2 stated that Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 taught him classic guitar, but is more probably that it was Ferb-1, as he knows better how to play classic guitar. Background Information *Website Summary: **''A boy of few words, Ferb likes to keep to himself and out of trouble. He doesn't leave the house much due to the patrolling Norm Bots and his mother's instruction that talking to the neighbors is dangerous.'' *He is presumed to have built a rollercoaster with Phineas after the events of the video game, as a reference to the show's pilot episode.﻿ *He only speaks one short line in the entire film, during the lyrics of "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", compared to his 1st Dimension counterpart, who speaks a few more lines. However, he does speak more in "Tales from the Resistance". *He apparently learned classical guitar off-screen, having reportedly been influenced by he and his brother's 1st dimension counterparts. *As opposed to his original counterpart showing some affection towards the original Vanessa, Ferb-2 doesn't seem (or is not shown) to hold any affection towards Vanessa-2, possibly due to his feud with her evil family. Appearances *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension" *"Last Day of Summer" pl:Ferb (drugi wymiar) de:Ferb Fletcher (2. Dimension) es:Ferb Fletcher (2da Dimensión) pt-br:Ferb Fletcher (2ª Dimensão) Category:Males Category:2nd Dimension Characters Category:British characters Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:The Resistance Category:Look Alikes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Fletcher family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Ferb Lookalikes Category:F Category:European Characters